


Home Sweet Home

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: When his roommates are away for the weekend, Isak finds a very attractive boy in his kitchen.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the skamfiction people for motivating me to write this. Happy Halloween and kissaversary!

“Home sweet home,” Isak murmured to himself as he watched his roommates drive away in Jonas’ car. They were going to be spending the long weekend at Eva’s cabin, but Isak, as an engineering student, had far too much homework and decided to stay home.

It wasn’t until they were gone that Isak truly realized how big the house was. It wasn’t a mansion by any means, but it was definitely larger than four college boys would typically be able to afford. Somehow, they were able to rent it  for dirt cheap. Most likely because of the sucky plumbing. Isak had to unclog the toilet every other day.

He walked around the house, from room to room, avoiding his homework. All the lights except those in his bedroom were turned off, but the light from the setting sun filtered in through yellow curtains. 

Isak was just about to go back to his room to work on his calculus homework, when he thought he saw movement in the kitchen from his peripheral vision. He scrunched up his eyebrows and walked inside, but nobody was there.

Since he was already in the kitchen, he grabbed a bag of chips before heading back upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Once again, Isak fell asleep while doing homework. He needed to start sleeping at normal times, but with a house full of teenage boys with access to beer and weed, it was easier said than done. So, Isak just dealt with his fucked sleep schedule despite the fact that it probably wasn’t good that he slept in every single class.

When he woke up, he looked at the clock on his computer and saw that it was three in the morning, He tried to focus on where he had left off in his assignment, but he gave up after staring at the screen blankly for  about a minute. Isak slammed his laptop closed before venturing downstairs to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. 

When he entered the room, he was shocked to see that somebody was already there. It was a tall boy, maybe a year or so older than him, with light blonde hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and was crouched over the stovetop, scrambling eggs.

“Uhhh, why are you in my house?” Isak asked, the guy was probably drunk or high and confused about his whereabouts. Or maybe he was a friend of one of the boys.

The boy turned his head toward Isak. His eyes were bright blue and, if Isak was going to be honest with himself, he was fucking hot.

The boy smiled and cocked an eyebrow. “It’s funny that you ask that because I was going to ask why there’s such an attractive boy in my house.”

Isak flushed deep red. “I, uhhh, this is my house,” he muttered.

The boy laughed. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“I’m Isak,” he replied with uncertainty.

“Hi, Isak. My names Even,” he replied, turning back toward the stove. “Would you like some eggs? I always seem to make too much food.”

Isak nodded before he realized that Even was turned around and couldn’t see him, so he spoke. “Um, sure, I guess.”

He laughed again and, wow, was it a beautiful laugh. “Well, they’re coming right up, so you can go sit at the table.”

Isak learned a lot about Even that night. He learned that he adds a spoonful of sour cream to his eggs, that he was a film student, and that he had a brother and two sisters. Isak learned that Even was twenty-one and that his favorite director was Baz Luhrmann. And, with every word, Isak found himself forgetting that this boy didn’t belong in his house in the first place.

Even learned a lot about Isak too. He told him about his classes, his friends, and even about his ex-boyfriend, who not even his closest friends knew about. There was just something about Even that made Isak feel like he could talk to him. Maybe it was because he was super attractive and friendly.

When Isak went back to bed, it was with a smile on his face. He had no idea where Even had come from, but he sure hoped that he would see him again.

* * *

Luckily, Isak saw him the very next day from his window. He was laying in the backyard, staring up at the sky, once again dressed in a plain white t-shirt.

Isak frowned. October in Norway was not particularly warm, especially near the end of the month. He grabbed a gray sweatshirt from his closet, the one that framed his face to look like an egg, and rushed outside to give it to Even. 

When Even saw him leave the house he sat up and grinned. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Isak shrugged, “Well, it is my house. Isn’t it?”

“Sure,” Even replied with a laugh. He supposed it was a joke between them now; Even breaking in and pretending it was his house.

Isak held up the sweatshirt. “I thought you might be cold. It’s a bit chilly out.”

“Maybe I was cold, but suddenly it got a lot hotter as soon as you walked out here,” he replied with a wink.

Once again, Even was making Isak blush. “I’m definitely not the attractive one out of the two of us.”

Even raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure about that? You’ve got a cute face and a great body, Isak. You’re super hot. And then there’s your personality. I think I get turned on by how nice you are.”

“You might be the only person out there that thinks I’m nice. Everybody else thinks I’m a grumpy asshole,” Isak snorted.

Even placed a hand on his knee. “I promise not to reveal your soft side. Besides, if I do, someone might  steal you from me. I really do enjoy spending time with you.”

Isak couldn’t help but smile. “I really enjoy your company too Ev-”

Then the phone started ringing inside.

Isak gestured toward the house. “I should probably go answer that.”

Even nodded. “I’ll talk to you later, then?”

“Of course,” he replied with a grin before walking into the house.

When he got inside, he placed the sweatshirt on the couch before heading into the kitchen to answer the phone.

It was just Mahdi’s mom. She had forgotten that he was away for the weekend. After Isak hung up, he glanced at the table, where a plate full of eggs was sitting. Even must have made them for him. But, when he took a bite, they were cold. They must have been sitting there all morning or something.

* * *

 

On Sunday morning, Isak woke up to the smell of bacon wafting up from downstairs. He smiled, knowing that Even was cooking for him. He couldn’t wait until the afternoon, when his friends would arrive and they could finally meet him.

Isak sat up and stretched before throwing on a t-shirt and making his way toward the kitchen.

“Good morning!” Isak greeted.

Even turned around and gestured to the table, where there was a plate piled full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Sitting next to it was a full glass of orange juice.

He rushed to the table and sat down. “Oh my god, Even. You’re the best.”

“Anything for you, Isak,” he replied with a smile, taking the seat across from him. Isak noticed that he didn’t have a plate.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” he asked, a concerned expression strewn across his face.

Even shrugged. “I’m not very hungry. I just wanted to cook for you.”

“Wow, you are so amazing,” Isak replied, before digging his fork into the pancakes and taking a bite. “Oh my god,” he said with his mouth full, “This is so fucking delicious.”

“You’re so fucking delicious,” Even replied, winking.

Once again, Isak turned bright red. “You can’t say that,” he mumbled.

“And why’s that? Isak, you’re an amazing person.”

Isak shook his head. “You can’t say I’m delicious because you haven’t had me yet.”

Even’s eyes widened and he leaned over to table toward Isak. “Maybe I’ll just have to try a bite,” he whispered.

Chills ran down Isak’s back and he bit his lip. “Yeah, maybe you will.”

With that, Even leaned further across the kitchen table to press Isak’s lips against his own. Even’s lips were cold and chapped, but Isak didn’t care much. He just didn’t want the kissing to end. It was better than any kisses he had ever had with his ex even though it was his first time kissing Even. Sure, it was a bit awkward, first kisses always are, but it was still the best because it was  _ Even _ . Isak was amazed at how hard he had fallen for him in just three days. 

“Wow,” Isak said as they pulled apart. “That was outstanding.”

Even just nodded in response and they just stared at one another in awe for a moment.

The sound of heavy boots on the doorstep jolted Isak from his trance. “Stay here. You can meet my friends,” he ordered before moving toward the door.

* * *

“Isak!” Magnus shouted as soon as he threw the door open. “How was your weekend?”

Isak smiled to himself. “It was nice.”

Jonas snorted. “That’s probably code for he spent the past three days jacking off without having to worry about us walking in.”

Isak just rolled his eyes. “Anyways, your mom called while you guys were gone, Madhi.”

Mahdi gave him a high-five as he walking inside. “Thanks, bro, I’ll call her back after I put my stuff away.”

Magnus slapped himself on the forehead. “Bro! I almost forgot to tell you! We figured out why it was so cheap to rent this house!”

“So it’s not because of the shitty plumbing?” Isak asked.

“It still is but the internet has planted another story in Magnus’ brain,” said Jonas while rolling his eyes.

“Excuse me, I think this is totally legit,” Magnus replied.

“You also said that you believed in the Easter Bunny until you were 15,” Mahdi retorted.

“Just let him continue.” Isak was anxious to get the conversation over with so that he could introduce them to Even.

“So get this,” Magnus started gesticulating wildly with his hands. “In 2004 somebody  _ died _ here.”

“And? My grandpa died in his house. It’s not uncommon,” Isak said.

“No no no no,” Magnus stopped him. “This wasn’t some old guy. This was a university student who killed himself because his girlfriend dumped him. They say he comes back for three days a year, less than a week before Halloween because apparently that’s when he died. Now apparently he just roams the house for those days, eternally seeking his true love.”

Isak’s blood ran cold. “What was his name?”

Magnus shrugged. “Erik or something? We were pretty drunk when we read the article. I can look it up. It’s on the website for the local newspaper.”

Mahdi shoved him. “Nah man, you were drunk because you’re a fucking lightweight. The rest of us remember just fine. The guy’s name was Even.”

Isak went pale.

“Are you okay, dude?” Jonas asked placing his hand on Isak’s arm.”

“I’m fine,” he lied, shoving it off before running into the kitchen.

The plate of food was still sitting on the table, but Even was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
